


Initiative

by TroubleWaltzing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, Daryl's got it bad for Connie, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Insecure Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleWaltzing/pseuds/TroubleWaltzing
Summary: In which Judith helps Daryl find a book.
Relationships: Connie/Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Initiative

"What are you lookin' for, Uncle Daryl?"

Daryl whips his head around before Judith can even finish her sentence, the row of books he's searching through nearly tilting over if not for his quick reflexes. When he turns back around, face heating at his uncharacteristic clumsiness, Judith's curious expression has changed to playful suspicion. 

_Damn_.

Carefully, Daryl weighs the pros and cons of giving a straight answer rather than keeping it vague. Judith was insightful as hell for being so young, which can spell trouble for him right now. He doesn't necessarily need this little excursion to the library and what he was looking for laid out bare and analyzed with all the exasperated viciousness a ten year old is capable of. It's exactly the kind of thing she'll do and while he's always left in a mix of awe and appreciation for that ability and transparency, he doesn't need the scrutiny or a reality check. Especially if word gets out that he, of all people, is perusing through Alexandria's library.

Then again, the kid also knows when to keep things close to the chest without anyone needing to spell it out for her. 

Not that he was keeping his motives a secret. The particular thing he was looking for was just something he wants on the down low for now despite it _not_ being a huge deal – it really wasn't – but people like Michonne and Carol will definitely make it seem that way. 

Judith tilts her head expectantly and snow slides off the brim of her sheriff's hat to land on the carpet with a soft _thup_.

Nudging the final book he holds back into place, he turns to fully face her. She _is_ familiar with the library and he's been in here long enough, he might as well make use of her knowledge.

Leaning against the bookshelf, he folds his arms to stop from fidgeting. "I'm, um, looking to see if there's anything on sign language in here. You happen to see somethin'?"

Eyes slowly rolling skyward, Judith's mouth scrunches up as she hums lowly. Several moments later her eyes dart back to his, bright with recognition. "I believe we do. I think I saw some stuff when I was lookin' for books for my Language Arts class." 

Judith strolls past him and he's left to sidle along behind her chewing anxiously on a nail. Daryl really hopes she's right about there being a book in Alexandria's library. Seeing as how it was winter, the Whisperers were nowhere to be found, and work has slowed down a bit, he had plenty of time on his hands to learn ASL so he can talk to Connie without always relying on paper or her sister being around. 

He thinks about the day Connie had been on the opposite wall of Hilltop all alone, no one but Alpha with her group and their horde of Walkers surrounding her. She risked her life to save that baby, didn't care that it was a child of an enemy. She just saw something innocent and cruelly neglected in need of help. Daryl knew later on when he went searching for Henry that things could get complicated, and that he could trust her to have his back and make the right choices.

Daryl can see asking her to go out on future runs with him– if she wants. He hopes she does. She was brave, smart, and a skilled fighter and tracker. But if he was being honest with himself, there was a lot more to her than good character and survival tactics. It just feels easy and natural being around her, in a way it hasn't been with anyone else for a long time. 

Judith breaks him out of his thoughts, turning her head enough so her sharp eye can interpret his every move. "Connie knows sign language," she says, way too casual, "why don't you ask her for some pointers?"

Well, _shit_.

"Yeah?" Daryl drawls tonelessly, looking away. "What makes you so sure I haven't already?"

It's a silent standoff and neither break for a long time. Sharply looking away, Judith's hat tilts back and she leads him down an aisle on heavy footsteps.

He can practically picture Judith's mouth pursing in displeasure and her nostrils flaring, the cogs in that big noggin of hers working double time to fire back a smug response to his vague answer.

Judith's fingers skim over the colorful spines of various titles: Spanish for Dummies, Genki 1st Edition, Morse Code, Russian Grammar. Instead of wasting time, Daryl takes the other side and squints his eyes as he scans what he's looking for. If Judith remembers having seen the book it most likely isn't on any of the higher shelves, and he doubts anyone would have needed it recently. They work in silence for about a minute before Judith finally answers his question.

"I'm just sayin', maybe you would be here with her instead of me looking through these shelves."

He would scowl if he wasn't conflicted with pride by the sensitivity of her bullshit meter. Instead, he chuckles softly, and that's as far as he'll concede to her theory. 

"She's really nice," Judith continues. "Kelly and Luke are fun, too. Their whole group seems pretty cool."

Daryl doesn't have much to say about that. Admittedly, his interests have been more in Connie as an individual than her as just another newcomer in some group. Although, her sister and friends often come up in conversation just as his friends do. Aside from Connie, he's talked to Kelly the most only because the two sisters were often together. He likes Connie's friends so far as in they do their jobs and then some to help out. 

"Did you know Connie was a journalist?" Judith blurts excitedly, as if suddenly remembering. "She told me the things she did to put away a lot of bad men, the people she's met, the places she's seen...she was a hero."

Daryl hums low in his throat as he squats down to check the lowest shelf, once again neither giving away whether it's an admission of any deeper thought other than his paying attention or agreement that he thinks Connie's really nice as well. 

"She also told me her favorite quote that used to inspire her whenever she felt like giving up if she couldn't find the answers. Because she thought the bad guys would win if the _true_ stories would never get told."

Daryl hears something vulnerable in Judith's voice that gives him pause, he looks over his shoulder only to see Judith's back still to him.

"Oh, yeah?" He asks. "What's that?" 

_"Journalism is an act of faith in the future_." Judith pulls out a blue book, turns it over in her hands.

" _Huh_ ," he grunts.

Daryl sits, tucking one leg to lean an arm against while stretching out the other leg. The words sink into him, makes his chest feel heavy as he rolls them over in his mind repeatedly. He's never really thought of words that way, for the longest time his world was ruled more by action than words.

Documenting shit and things like record-keeping wasn't familiar to Daryl growing up. The closest association Daryl's ever had with stuff like that involved truancy from missing school after a nasty beating by his dad. Or files of evidence thrown at Merle in court to make his next stay in jail longer. The crumpled receipts his dad had littered around the house to make sure the guy at the convenience store didn't short him on cash. That's the closest the Dixon's ever came to trusting words more than fists when it affected any future choices. 

But he's been thinking something similar to that quote since coming back and seeing everyone. His mind has been heavier than usual with the loss of Rick. Fighting to survive, not just out of animal instinct to protect oneself and their pack, but hope for a better future– Judith's and R.J.'s especially. He wonders how much Judith remembers of her dad and Carl, he's too afraid to ask, too ashamed to bring up his failures in protecting their family. That's why he has to keep fighting, to keep their memory alive, pass on their words which made him a better man. The importance of connection and faith he's held onto from Glenn and Beth, which dragged his ass out of isolation to visit his those first several months when searching for Rick. Daryl has to pass on their truths and stories, to keep them all alive, and their dreams for a better future.

Judith turns to fully face him, a thoughtful, determined express on her face, the book she's holding pressed close to her. "I think I want to start a journal now, keep track of everything that's happened to us."

"Yeah," Daryl says, voice rough and cracked. "That's a great idea. If anyone can do a good job of that, it'll be you."

"Mom says she thinks you really like Connie too, y'know," Judith tells him, throwing him completely off guard by the change of topic.

Daryl huffs dismissively and points to the book she seems to be holding hostage. "Is that it?"

"Yes." She holds it out for him. "And it's in perfect condition. All the pages are there."

"Good." He goes to take the book when she pulls it back out of reach.

She arches a brow. "And I wanna borrow it when you're done."

"Deal." Finally, it's in his hands. A thrill has his skin buzzing as he smooths his palm over the cover, swiping away dust. " _American Sign Language Phrase Book_ ," he murmurs, looking up. "Thanks, Judith."

"No problem." Judith's smile grows wider. "Everyone needs to be listened to and now you'll be able to with Connie."

The faint sound of someone calling Judith's name startles them. Judith's eyes widen and Daryl gives her a look, _explain_.

" _Yeah..._ " Judith hisses between clenched teeth. "I'm supposed to be going to class. I guess not even snow can stop that."

Smirking, Daryl jabs his thumb towards the direction of the entrance. "Yeah," he echoes amusedly, "go on and get to class so you can be even smarter. I'll stop by later at your mom's and we can do some more catchin' up."

Apparently, he's said the right words because Judith perks right up. Daryl swallows down the guilt at not having visited Alexandria in such a long time, he drops a hand on Judith's hat and playfully jostles it. 

When Judith is at end of the aisle he stops her.

"By the way, she _has_ been teachin' me a couple things on ASL," Daryl admits. "I just figured," he shrugs and looks down self consciously, "may as well take some extra initiative, right?"

"Smart," he hears her say. "But I already knew she was teaching you."

With those last words Judith leaves him in the library alone. Daryl looks down at the book and smiles.


End file.
